


Milkshakes and Cuddles

by Pheonix_Outside



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel punches a guy but that's as violent as it gets, Cuddling, It's pretty fluffy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Outside/pseuds/Pheonix_Outside
Summary: After yet another not-date, Angel and Husk finally just fucking kiss.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Milkshakes and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in like, August, so I was still getting a grasp of the characters. Apologies if it's a bit out of character.

"Thanks for the shake, babe." Angel said, bumping Husk with his hip as the two walked along the sidewalk, back to the hotel, "It was a nice date."

Husk scowled, "It wasn't a fuckin' date, dumbass."

Angel just chuckled, sipping from the milkshake in his hand before putting it in a nearby trashcan.

As they passed by some demon sitting on a patio, they stopped when he spoke.

"Hey, cutie! Why don't you come over here?" He asked, looking over at Angel.

"Oh?" Angel turned to face him, his voice dipping into a purr, "I don't know, why should I?"

"I can show you a good time, baby."

Angel looked him over for a bit, before looking back at Husk and shrugging. "Nah. Not right now, I've got somewhere to be."

The guy frowned, standing up. "Seriously? You can't just fucking leave me here, I'm a potential customer, you'd leave me hanging?"

"I'm not workin' right now, so I don't really care." Angel replied with a shrug.

The guy walked over to Angel, and Husk stepped between them before he could get too close.

"Hey, asshole. Leave him alone, he said he's not interested." He growled, trying to be as intimidating as possible. Considering he was a giant cat with sharp claws and teeth and big wings, he had a hunch he succeeded.

The other demon just scowled, puffing up to look intimidating as well. "And what're you gonna do about it, kitty?"

"Trust me, I'd beat your fuckin' ass."  
"Prove it."

Before Husk could make a move, he was pushed aside by Angel, who looked at the demon with annoyance.

"Ugh. And here I thought I'd have a nice evening." He said, glaring at the aforementioned demon. He punched the stunned demon square in the jaw, and shoved him onto the ground.

Angel walked over to where Husk was standing (and gawking), taking the other's hand.

As soon as they reached the end of the block, they crossed to the other side of the street, in an attempt to avoid the demon trying to pick a fight again.

They walked in silence for a bit, before Angel spoke.

"Thanks." Angel said, "But I can handle myself."

"Huh?"

"You tried to play hero. I'm sayin' thanks for the effort. I didn't need it but I 'preciate it anyway."

"Oh." Husk shrugged, "It wasn't that big of a deal."

Quiet again.

"You deal with assholes like that often?" Husk asked.

"Eh, yeah, kinda." Angel replied, "It's the life. I bet you don't deal with 'em too much though, being in cahoots with the Radio Demon and all."

"Ugh, yeah, that asshole definitely helps scare people off." Husk said.

Angel laugh, "Yeah, and it's fuckin' hilarious! Who'd be afraid of that lame dickwad?"

Husk cracked a smile. "Anyone with some common sense."

"Hey! I've got plenty common sense!"  
"Sure you do."  
"Y'know, you're fuckin' rude sometimes."

Husk laughed at that, and Angel couldn't help but smile. He didn't see Husk laugh like that often, but when he did... _God_ , it made him feel so... warm. He might've once been disturbed by this stupid crush, but by now he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Why're you lookin' at me like that? Did your last brain cells finally die?" Husk asked. Angel blinked, before rolling his eyes.

"Ha. You're fuckin' mean." Angel said, crossing his arms and looking away.

Husk snorted, "Mean is an understatement."

Eh, the guy was a fucking teddy bear, in Angel's opinion. But he wouldn't be caught dead _saying_ that.

They finally got to the Hotel, and Angel couldn't help but feel a bit sad that his and Husk's not-date was now over.

"Hey, I uh, I had a good time."

Angel turned to Husk, "Huh?"

"I enjoyed myself. Even though I had to beat a guy's ass." Husk said, looking away from Angel. His tail flicked behind him nervously.

"Oh. Yeah. Me too." Angel replied with a smile, "Again, thanks for that."

"It was no prob, Angel."

Suddenly Angel got an idea. It was probably a stupid idea.

But it was certainly an idea. An impulsive, stupid idea-

"Anthony, actually."

And it was no longer an idea, but reality.

Husk blinked. "What?"

Angel looked off to the side, his mind catching up with what he'd just said, "My _name-name_ , y'know, not my porn star name. It's Anthony. I figured you might as well know by now."

And Husk guessed it was because he could tell Angel had put a lot of trust into him to tell him that, but suddenly his heart felt all fluttery, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling ever so slightly.

Angel looked back at him, seeing the soft smile, and couldn't help but return with an awkward smile of his own.

They just stared at each other like that for a bit, and it wasn't until their lips met did they notice that they'd been getting closer to each other.

The kiss was chaste, but lasted long enough for them to commit it to memory. Husk wrapped his arms around Angel's waist, and Angel put his top arms around Husk's shoulders, his lower two resting a little bit above the cat demon's hips. They pushed closer to each other, as if they wanted to eliminate any space between them. The kiss didn't last insanely long, but it felt like it.

The two pulled apart, and they stared at each other for a moment, before Angel started to giggle, and Husk couldn't help but chuckle softly too, and the next thing he knew Angel pulled him into another kiss, this one a bit shorter than the last.

Angel pulled himself away from Husk, but took his hand again, pulling him inside the hotel. They quickly made their way through the lobby, and Husk realized Angel was taking him to his room.

He hoped not much would come out of that, because he really didn't have the energy, but he wouldn't argue.

As soon as they made it in there, Husk pushed Angel up against the door, but all they did was kiss, occasionally breaking away because they were smiling or laughing too much to kiss properly.

Angel pulled Husk over to his bed, and when he got a questioning look from Husk, he just shrugged, before falling back onto the soft blankets, opening his arms and making grabby hands.

Husk rolled his eyes, before he climbed onto the bed as well, sitting down next to Angel. He swatted his hat away as it fell off of his head, and as soon as it was gone he was pulled down to lay beside the spider demon. As soon as he was down, Angel clung to him, peppering his face with kisses and petting at his fur.

Eventually they calmed down, simply laying together as Husk pretended he wasn't purring and Angel didn't comment on it so Husk wouldn't stop.

They ended up falling asleep in that position, and it wasn't until Vaggie knocked on the door to say that it was dinner time did they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [If you liked this fic, consider following me on Twitter or Tumblr or anywhere else I am](https://linktr.ee/Pheonix_Inside)  
> 


End file.
